Leak Memority Record's
by Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai
Summary: Depresiva y Sensible, eran las palabras que describían a Runo Misaki, después de una decepción amorosa. Una situación pone a prueba esa fortaleza y decisión luego de que una explosión —Real— se hace presente, eliminándola de la Resistencia. Aunque ¿Quién es esa nueva integrante de los Vexos? y ¿Desde cuando los Vexos tienen miembros tan...?¿Humorísticas?((Uso de Oc's))
1. -Detonador-

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bakugan no son de mi propiedad, solo los uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historia, Bakugan no nos pertenece si no a alguien, para representarlos, si no que es un Fic para Fans. Lo haga para satisfacer mi poco coeficiente intelectual.**

**Este es mi primer fic de Bakugan, espero que lo reciban sin tantos insultos o lo que sea, pero si quiero critica constructivas.**

**Solo lo creo chica Otaku, si se preguntan porque hay más actividad de mi parte es que yo soy la más vaga ¬¬ de las 2, no se molesten, ella algún día publicara algo, les hago spoiler, ella escribirá un fic de Super Smash Brothers, pero ustedes ¡SHHHH!**

* * *

**Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж**

**-Episodio 1-**

**-Detonador-**

Los vexos se habían logrado infiltrar en el laboratorio de la Resistencia, Spectra le dejo en claro que no debía tocar nada más que vigilar, pero su irresponsabilidad y curiosidad le gano.

‒¡Veamos!, a lo mejor y tiene un juego de cartas‒ se encogió de hombros.

Se acercó a lo que él llamaba "monitor" y uso lo que parecía ser un "mouse", se puso a investigar dentro de la máquina y sin que él se diera cuenta pulso el botón "Autodestrucción".

‒mierda‒ pensó en voz alta.

Corrió a donde no hace mucho los demás vexos se dirigieron y se asomó a la puerta y su mirada se colocó en la "Gran" pelea._**‒¡Piensa, Piensa, Piensa!, ¿Cómo llamo su atención?, ¡No seas estúpido Lync! ¡Estúpido!‒**_, después de aquel pensamiento tan raro, sonrió y corrió hacia la pelea —que no se veía, a su parecer muy interesante— para los otros miembros del equipo. Se acercó ruidosamente al intermedio de los grupos, todos le miraron expectante, incluyendo a Spectra y Dan siendo estos los que les vieron con más intriga e incertidumbre oculto.

‒¡ESTÚPIDOS!‒ grito exaltando y enfureciendo a ambos líderes.

‒maldito chiquillo‒ murmuro Mylene, haciendo, obvia referencia a Lync.

Spectra y Dan dejaron de lado sus cartas y se le fueron acercando amenazadoramente, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto en lo mínimo, sorprendiendo claramente a los demás.

‒¡AUTODESTRUCCIÓN!‒ grito esta vez preocupado.

Todos se helaron al escuchar el aviso, comprendiendo ahora la distracción del llamado "estúpidos", no sabían que hacer, realmente era agobiante, el lugar explotaría en…

‒¡5 minutos!‒ exclamo Marucho.

Alice se acercó a el ‒Marucho, ¿se puede desactivar?‒

‒las probabilidades son 50/50‒ dijo calculándolo mentalmente.

‒¡Termine rápido la pelea!‒ grito Volt.

Ambos asintieron y continuaron apresurando la pelea.

‒¿A qué estúpido se le ocurre colocar un botón de "Autodestrucción?‒ preguntó retóricamente Shadow.

‒¡A mi animal!‒ le respondió groseramente Marucho frunciendo el ceño. ‒Iré a retrasar la computadora‒ señalo.

‒voy contigo‒

‒¡Pero Runo…!‒ protesto Alice.

‒no fue una pregunta…‒ aclaro cortante. ‒…fue una afirmación‒

Las lágrimas agolparon los lindos ojos de la chica, siendo casi invisibles, ocultos tras aquel molesto flequillo, manteniendo —aun— esa característica sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

Se limpió un poco las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa ‒todos aquí tienen porque o quien luchar…‒ subió la mirada un poco ‒…yo… en… cambio…‒ dejo incompleta la oración ‒¿no son así las cosas?‒ eso dejo mudos a todos, incluyendo esta vez a los vexos, sobretodo al castaño líder Dan.

‒yo… no tengo a nada ni nadie, por eso seré yo quien retrase la computadora‒ sonrió aún más ‒se cómo programarla y ganar tiempo‒ se dirigió a la puerta. ‒¡No me esperen!‒ y con esto corrió.

Alice y Julie corrieron tras ella, intentaron alcanzarla, Runo les dirigió una última mirada y sonrisa antes que lograran cruzar el umbral, cerró la puerta bloqueándola y abriendo la otra, la cual iría siendo la salida de los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No tardaron y salieron los demás, siendo la resistencia dirigir —sobre todo Alice y Julie— una mirada triste y solo eso basto para ver la explosión crearse ante sus ojos, dejando el paso a las lágrimas del par de amigas.

**Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж**

* * *

**¡Qué triste!, lamento poner depresiva a Runo, pero si no lo hacía no podría iniciar esta historia, otra cosa, instalare uno que otro Oc´s, sé que les caerá bien por qué yo lo cree ‒infla el pecho orgullosa‒, la idea se me ocurrió después de leer un KeithXRuno en un blog no hace mucho, me gusto mucho, se los recomiendo a los pervertidos que estén leyendo esto se llama "Amor Imposible", búsquenle como: Amor Imposible, KeithXRuno fanfic, si hay por allí algún interesado en la pareja. Este proyecto se titula: Memority Record´s, y si hay algún lector de mi otro fic (lo cual dudo), ¡SE ME SECO EL CEREBRO! ¡COMPRENDAN QUE LO CREE EN UNA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS!**

**Otra cosa, sé que es corto, pero es una introducción pequeña, los otros capis serán más largos y von mas aportaciones.**

**ATTE**

**Chica Otaku**


	2. -Primas-

**Disclaimer: Personajes no míos. Prestado. Sin fines de lucro. ¿Tu entender?**

**Que mal que solo tengo un reviews y me pone triste, bueno, le prometí a Karen Reyes que lo subiría aunque fuese con un solo comentario, disfruta Karen.**

* * *

**Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж**

**-Episodio 2-**

**-Primas-**

‒¡Dijiste que no había nadie!‒ siguió reclamando el rubio.

‒Yo aclare que no tocaran nada‒ frunció el ceño Spectra ‒¡Aparte! Yo dije que era seguro entrar sin problema y te iba aclarar que el problema sería salir, ¿pero me escuchaste? ¡No!‒ le espetó.

Spectra se encontraba hablando con una joven rubia, de la nuca de la misma un par de mechones largos que caía hasta el suelo con puntas naranjas, vestía una ropa muy similar a la de Mascarada, de su cinturón colgaba un casco negro con naranja y gris. Este era _él _cazarecompensas personal de los vexos, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa para ellos a un precio _razonable_.

‒¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?‒ cambio de tema masajeando su sien por estrés.

Sonrió ladinamente ‒¿mi paga está completa?‒ contesto con otra pregunta cínicamente.

‒sabes que si _Lynen_, sabes que si‒ le acusó retirándose la máscara ‒¡ten!‒ deslizo el paquete blanco por el gran escritorio.

‒gracias‒ dijo con cierta gracia humorística en su tono de voz. ‒"Los Documentos ocultos y planos de la Resistencia y su Nueva Guarida", todos suyos señor‒ continuo burlándose, mientras deslizaba el un paquete amarillo.

Chasqueó la lengua ‒ya lárgate de aquí‒ comento cortante, volviéndose a colocar la máscara roja.

Se dirigió a la puerta ‒¡Que crudo!‒ grito finalmente abriendo la puerta.

Spectra le lanzó hacia la parte trasera del cabeza lo primero que encontró —una lámpara—, Lynen lo esquivo agachándose y volviéndose con una sonrisa burlona.

‒idiota~‒ canturreo y por fin salió de la oficina del rubio, mientras el bufaba por lo bajo.

Salió caminando orgullosamente, se dirigía a la sala. En esta se presentaba una joven vestida con ropa _parcialmente _normal a la de los demás, es decir, un short de mezclilla y una camisa a rayas azules y blancas con una sudadera gris larga, su cabello era negro igual que sus ojos. Leia una revista de moda y esas cosas, que se titulaba "Sweet Idol, World is Mine" Vol. 13, Lynen se reía a carcajadas limpias de ella.

‒¿enserio lees esas cosas?‒ pregunto conteniéndose.

‒si las leo o no eso a ti no te incumbe‒ le espeto pasando la sig. Pagina.

Se encogió de hombros ‒no hay porque recurrir a la violencia‒ comento al aire suspirando cansinamente.

La otra la miro de reojo ‒¿no tenías otra cita de eso?‒ le dijo señalándola.

Resoplo irónica ‒¡PUFF!¿de cuándo acá sabes de mis citas?‒ y con eso salió de la sala.

Camino por los pasillos, colocándose el casco para después seguir con aquel porte tan orgullosa que ella o bueno _él _decía tenerse, se dirigía a la salida hasta que le llamaron. Gus.

‒¡Maestro Flame!‒ le llamo el peli-azul.

‒¿Qué quieres Gus?‒ pregunto con desgano.

En verdad se quería largar de ahí, tenía otra propuesta y Spectra le había dejado salir, aunque claro, él no sabía con _quién_. Otra cosa, su misión allí ya había finalizado: 1. Entregar el pedido, 2. Molestar o enfurecer a Spectra por diversión; aparte odiaba a ese chico, siendo tan metido en donde no le llamaban, un lambiscón de Spectra, siempre halagando lo estúpido y no es que Flame se considerase estúpido, todo lo contrario, simplemente ese chico le desagradaba, pero era un subordinado de su líder y no podía deshacerse de él, pues según Spectra, él le era útil en algunas situaciones.

-Lee quería preguntar si sería capaz de buscar ... - leer interrumpió.

‒soy un cazarecompensas, no seas estúpido‒ le reprochó ‒ y no, no puedo sin la autorización de Spectra ¡Me largo!‒ y con ese grito se fue azotando la puerta de la mansión.

* * *

‒¿segura Mira?‒ pregunto por enésima vez.

‒¡Quieres callarte! Le conozco, me ha hecho algunas misiones y…‒

‒Mira Clay‒ la aludida sonrió ‒¡Que sorpresa preciosa!‒

- _Flame__ Darknaid_ - miro a Dan-Dan Kuso-presente.

‒mucho gusto‒ dijo al aire. El chico no contesto.

Se mantenía sorprendido, es decir, aquel chico que le tendía la mano no le daba mucha confianza, rechazo la mano y volvió a la silla de la cafetería.

Miro a la chica ‒¿Qué necesitas Clay?‒ pregunto esta vez con interés.

Información-le-Dan respondió.

‒¿Acerca de?‒ pregunto cada vez con más interés.

‒lo que los vexos robaron‒ contesto Mira secamente. Se escuchó el suspiro del chico.

‒sabes muy bien que no puedo decirte aquella información, ya te lo había aclarado‒ contesto con algo de enojo.

‒¿Por qué _**Flame**_?‒ hablo Dan colocando énfasis en el nombre del susodicho con algo de desagrado.

Frunció el ceño dentro del casco ‒ellos me pagan por protección de información y no hace mucho me pagaron "aquello"‒ le recrimino mordaz a Dan.

Solo había bastado aquel trato y ya odiaba al chico, no tanto por confianza, si no que se traía algo muy escondido en contra de Spectra, algo que en verdad le molestaba, pues aquel rubio era alguien demasiado especial para él, aparte de ser su inmutable líder, él era más que aquello y lo protegería a puño y espada del Kuso, ese tipejo ya le había cagado el día y más con su infantil actitud; todavía iba el de estúpido y se presentaba con el claro enemigo de su _primo _y ni eso le agradecía el muy desgraciado. Chasqueo la lengua con cierta amargura.

‒¿Qué fue esta vez?¿Un manga hentai?‒ se burló de nuevo el Kuso de él.

‒algo mejor‒ Dan se sorprendió de aceptar lo pervertido de Flame.

‒¿Qué?‒ pregunto curiosa Mira.

- « _MI »_ bakugan-

‒¿a qué te refieres?‒ pregunto preocupada Mira.

Suspiro ‒el princesa Hydron _no-se-que_ hurto a Firelitt y Spectra se encargó de recuperarlo mientras yo "recogía" su encargo‒

‒¿Qué cosas?‒ se intrigo Mira, la curiosidad era reflejada en sus ojos. _**Dicen por ahí que los ojos son la ventana del alma.**_

‒lo de siempre, ya sabes, planos, horarios, cosas como esas‒ hizo señas con las manos ‒recuerda que tengo prohibido por lo menos revelarte pistas, considérate afortunada‒ y con esto se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a pagar _lo que sea que hubiese pedido_.

‒hasta luego Flame‒

‒adiós prima‒ susurro mientras salía del local y caminaba hasta su moto. Con esto Mira y Dan ya no le vieron más que prender el motor.

**Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж‖Ж‖‖Ж‖‖Ж**

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero no se les haya hecho corto, aunque después de este lo capítulos serán más largos, ahora porque no eh podido insertar todos los pensamientos tan fácilmente.**

**ATTE**

**Chica Otaku**


End file.
